onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Krone
Krone is a Matoran character in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. Though introduced late into Season One, he rapidly became one of the more central characters of the series in Season Two. Personality Krone has proven to be a generally warm and friendly person, if a little odd at times. He is very open and welcoming towards others and this can make him appear rather foolish sometimes. He is shown to dislike getting involved in troublesome affairs, and usually tries to bumble his way out of situations, proving he has a very hard time standing up for himself. It is also worth noting that he can very easily be intimidated and bullied by others, as shown when he was very easily pushed around by Jevik and Degrin. Despite this, he generally remains a cheerful fellow. On another subject, he is also somewhat sporty, as shown by his liking of the Matoran sport Kolhii, and plays in the position of goal-keeper. In other games, such as the board game scrabble, Krone is more than willing to cheat in order to win. Biography Krone first appears amongst his friends in the region called No Man's Land, awaiting to play a friendly game of Kolhii with Myto, Pyrex, Katron, and Onipex. After introductions were made, the group settled down to have lunch. As they were eating, Onipex was pulled behind a bush by his annoying friend Jevik, though they spoke loud enough to catch Krone's attention. When Krone inquired as to what Onipex was doing, the Ba-Matoran attempted to avoid the question by inviting the group to play Kolhii. Whilst the game was playing, Krone was violently interrogated for information on Myto by Jevik, though the bullying was interrupted when the Le-Matoran in question intervened, which resulted in a huge argument between Jevik, Myto, and Onipex. Myto eventually decided not to damage the two's friendship by making Jevik jealous, and despite Onipex's pleas, invited Krone and the others to leave. Later, Pyrex visited Krone at his apartment, though a vicious storm hit the area soon after, resulting in Krone letting Pyrex stay the night, when the Ko-Matoran decided he wouldn't be able to make it back to his own home in the bad weather. They were soon visited by Onipex, who (unknown to the two) was under the influence of a Krana. After disregarding an earlier news report telling locals not to let others into homes, Krone welcomed Onipex in and was possessed by a Krana soon after. After enslaving Pyrex, the trio headed to the residence of Garen. Whilst waiting for him to answer the door, Krone urinated in a potted plant. Once Garen had come to the door, Onipex attempted to place a Krana on his face, though to no avail. The three were then invited into Garen's home, where they read aloud to him whilst he took illegal drugs. Some time after their Krana control, Krone had Onipex come to his apartment, where they decided to play scrabble. However, Krone chose to cheat, and illegally won because of it.He then pushed Onipex out of his apartment before he could question the morality of his victory. Krone then took to vacuuming his apartment, though after finishing, was attacked by another Matoran named Degrin (who had been convinced by Onipex that Krone thought himself superior to him) and repeatedly beaten for several days before the bully left to do taxes. Deciding he needed help, Krone called up a number of friends to help, including Myto, Zeb, Jex, Jav, Tilex, Garen, Brock, Katron, Pyrex, Onipex and Jevik, though very few actually gave him proper advice. After talking with Jevik, Krone resolved to deal with the Degrin himself. When Degrin finally arrived, Krone challenged him by implying he bullied others to release the traumas and hardships of a self-believed terrible upbringing, though he eventually lost his confidence and urinated his pants out of nervousness. However, when Degrin revealed he had actually had a fantastic upbringing and had top grades, Krone turned the tables by challenging him to a friendly game of scrabble, which he won again using the same method of cheating he had applied earlier to beat Onipex. Some time later, Krone ventured out to No Man's Land to dispose of an old camera when he received a phone call from his mother. She informed him that she had been hit by a bus, but Krone stated he was too busy to help. He then found Jevik and after some conversation offered the camera to him. He then noted that Jevik was sitting in a toxic waste barrel before making his leave. Relationships 'Myto and Katron' ]] Krone is shown to be good friends with the two Le-Matoran, and participates in friendly sport between the two. It is also worth noting Myto was the very first person Krone turned to for advice when he was being bullied by Degrin. He turned to Katron too, but the latter gave less helpful advice. 'Pyrex' Krone, again, is shown to be good friends with Pyrex, being his Kolhii teammate and having him stay at his apartment. Pyrex's tone, and general nonchalant behavior towards Krone's hospitality may seem to come off as hostile, but they are good friends nonetheless. 'Jevik' Jevik and Krone's first encounter was rather violent, with Krone being subdued to physical assault. Krone was easily pushed around by Jevik, until Myto intervened. It seems Krone and Jevik have settled their differences since "Replacement" and become acquainted, with Krone willingly turning to him for help. 'Onipex' Onipex and Krone have not actually made that much contact in the series, despite them both being main characters. However, during the period Onipex was under the influence of a Krana, Krone's natural hospitality and kindness shone through, resulting in his eventual infection. Though Krone has showed Onipex kindness throughout, Onipex has acted quite hostile towards him behind his back, as shown in Bully. Appearances *"Replacement" (Debut) *"Zombie" *"Bully" *"Christmas II" *"The Camera Pt 1" Trivia *Krone lives in the same Apartment building as Onipex, Garen and Myto. *From "The Camera Pt 1", it seems Krone owns an MVT:ATV. *Krone, like Onipex, appears to be a fan of Aliki as he too, owns a poster. Krone was, however, not present in the respective episode. See Also *Gallery:Krone *Krone's Apartment Category:Characters